Wychowując jego dziecko
by kasiaeliza
Summary: <html><head></head>Akkarin przeżył inwazję. Ale król jest bez serca i każe mu poślubić swoją siostrę jako gwarant bezpieczeństwa. Akkarin łamie serce Sonei, żeby szybciej o nim zapomniała. Czy Dorrien dostanie w końcu swoją szansę?</html>
1. 1 Finałowa bitwa

Nie podobało mi się zakończenie książki ze śmiercią Akkarina, więc historia wymaga alternatywnego zakończenia. Jestem zwolenniczką happy endów, ale przecież nie zawsze jest zupełnie różowo...

Żadna z postaci występujących w książkach nie należy do mnie, tylko do autorki sagi.

* * *

><p>Kariko osunął się na ziemię z nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Sonea szybko podbiegła do niego, wyciągnęła sztylet i pobrała od niego resztę energii. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła ciało Sachakanina wybuchłoby raniąc ją i zabijając Akkarina. <em>Akkarina...<em>

- Akkarin! - Uświadomiła sobie, że były Wielki Mistrz siedzi z opuszczoną głową i rytualnym ostrzem wbitym w pierś. _Jeśli on nie żyje_... _Jeśli oddał mi za dużo energii.. _Dreszcz paniki przeszedł, gdy zmniejszała odległość między nimi. Wzięła jego głowę w ręce, podniosła wysyłając nici sondy do jego ciała. _Żyje!_ Poczuła słabe bicie serca, prawie niewyczuwalne, ale wciąż żył.

Cienka strużka krwi sączyła mu się z wysłała w jego kierunku energię dla wzmocnienia i wyizolowała magicznie nóż, tak aby nie robił większej krzywdy. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że wbil się tuż obok tętnicy. Kilka milimetrów dzieliło go od natychmiastowego wykrwawienia się. Próbowała naprawiać uszkodzone organy i naczynie krwionośne. Była świetna w uzdrawianiu, ale jego rany były poważne, a ona wciąż była nowicjuszką.

_Mistrzyni Vinaro! Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy._ - wysłała zapytanie mentalne. Nie dostała odpowiedzi, ale usłyszała szelest szat za sobą.

_- Zobaczmy co możemy dla niego zrobić_ - powiedziała przełożona Uzdrowicieli pojawiając się za Soneą. Dziewczyna cofnęła ręce z głowy maga, wpatrując się z niecierpliwością w Vinarę. Minuty ciągnęły się w niskończoność. Pojawił się Balkan, Rothen, inni magowie zaczęli ściągać na Arenę, ale nowicjuszka nawet ich nie zauważyła. _- Akkarinie, nie możesz mi tego zrobić, nie teraz, nie kiedy wygraliśmy_ – błagała w myślach. W końcu Vinara puściła jego głowę i delikatnie położyła go na piasku, po czym wyjęła delikatnie nóż.

_- Jest strasznie słaby, stracił prawie całą energię i dużo krwi, ale wyzdrowieje. Świetnie zabezpieczyłaś sztylet. Od kiedy jesteście z Wielkim Mistrzem po imieniu?_ – zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem Mistrzyni.

_- Cóż, w Sachace byliśmy tylko wygnańcami..._ - odparła nieśmiało Sonea wpatrując się w leżącą postać. Poczuła wyraźną ulgę. Z jej ramion opadło napięcie i adrenalina z ostatnich dni. Ciemność zasłoniła jej widok, głosy słyszała z oddali i osunęła się na piasek – zemdlała.


	2. 2 Decyzja króla

Żadna z postaci występujących w książkach nie należy do mnie, tylko do autorki sagi.

* * *

><p>Zanim otworzyła oczy czuła, że ktoś jest obok niej i trzyma ją za rękę. Podniosła powieki w nadziei zobaczenia ukochanego, ale napotkała niebieskie oczy Dorreina.<p>

- Sonea, wreszcie się obudziłaś – zawołał z entuzjazmem i ulgą. - Już zacząłem się martwić, że tak długo pozostajesz nieprzytomna.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokół. Była w swoim dawnym pokoju w apartamentach Rothena – widać Dom Magów ostał się przed zniszczeniem. Wspomnienia zaatakowały ją.

- Co z Akkarinem? Rothen? Dannyl? - zasypała go gradem pytań.

- Spokojnie – uśmiechnął się na jej niecierpliwość. - Wielki Mistrz... to znaczy Akkarin jest pod opieką Vinary i odpoczywa, oprócz brzydkiej blizny nic mu nie będzie. Tatę wysłałem spać, bo czuwał przy tobie całą noc. Jest wielu rannych – Lorlen walczy o życie jak zawali się na niego budynek, Regin stracił dłoń. Nikt nie słyszał o Dannylu. Twoi przyjaciele ze slumsów przysłali pozdrowienia, wuj i ciocia byli ukryci w porcie, więc są cali i zdrowi.

- A co z miastem? Z Gildią? - nie dawała za wygraną, chciała mieć pełny obraz zniszczeń.

- Część Wewnętrznego Kręgu, gdzie rozegrały się potyczki leży w gruzach, ale Domy mają na pewno fundusze na odbudowę, choć trochę to potrwa zanim wrócą z letnich rezydencji i będa mogli się wprowadzić. Slumsy są praktycznie nienaruszone, bo Ichani chcieli jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Gildi. Dom Magów i Nowicjuszy są prawie całe, Uniwersytet ma zawalone jedno skrzydło i spalony dach. No i Arena... jest bez energii. - popatrzył na nią z podziwem. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w stanie przyjąć tyle mocy, przecież bariera Areny była budowana przez setki lat. - spoważniał. - Soneo uratowałaś nas przed zgubą. Gdyby nie Ty, Kariko zrównałby miasto z ziemią i poszedł dalej pustoszyć Krainy Sprzymierzone.

- Dorrienie, przesadzasz. - uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. - Walka z Ichanimi to była zasługa wszystkich – nawet mieszkańcy slumsów zabili dwóch z nich. Nie wiem tylko co się stanie z nami, ze mną i Akkarinem, jesteśmy wygnańcami, wróciliśmy a to oznacza egzekucję. - posmutniała, usiadła na łóżku i spuściła wzrok na ręce. Wygrali, odparli inwazję, ale nie była pewna jaki będzie ich dalszy los – Sachaka, śmierć, więzienie? Chłopak usiadł koło niej na łóżku i objął ją ramieniem.

- Teraz jesteście bohaterami, król musiałby być bez serca, żeby wam nie przebaczyć. A jeśli nawet jest takim głupcem to nie pozwolę, żeby stała ci się krzywda. - próbował ją pocieszyć i przytulił mocniej.

- Możesz nie mieć możliwości, wiesz? - zapytała z małym uśmiechem. - I po tym co zobaczyłeś...

- Jeśli kochasz go, a on ciebie i jesteście szczęśliwi to jestem w porządku. Chcę tylko jak najlepiej dla ciebie. - zapewnił ją. Był zazdrosny, wiele dałby za to, żeby być na miejscu Akkarina, ale widział również blask oczu Sonei, gdy mówiła o nim. Przyjaźń musiała mu wystarczyć i postanowił docenić to co ma. Jednak, jeśli ją skrzywdzi... czarny mag czy nie, zapłaci za to.

* * *

><p>Do pokoju weszło kilku strażników Gwardii i doradca króla. Dostali zdziwione spojrzenie od uzdrowicielki, która wróciła po chwili do swojej pracy. Wysłała do Akkarina wzmacniające wiązki mocy i próbowała zatuszować paskudną bliznę na klatce piersiowej. - <em>Jedną z wielu, niezliczonych blizn<em> – zauważyła ze smutkiem patrząc na jego nagi tors. Usłyszała za sobą chrząknięcie.

- W imieniu króla mamy natychmiast doprowadzić Lorda Akkarina do Pałacu. - zaanonsował doradca. - Natychmiast. - dodał z naciskiem. Vinara wzruszyła ramionami i obudziła maga. Jego oczy zatrzepotały, rozejrzał się po pokoju i fala wspomnień zalała go. Złapał uzdrowicielkę za rękę i wysłał zapytanie mentalne. ~ _Co z Ichanimi?_

~ _Raczej byśmy nie rozmawiali spokojnie, gdyby wciąż byli żywi_. - uśmiechnęła się. ~ _To dobrze._ - zacisnął szczękę i nie kontynuował rozmowy. ~ _Nie zapytasz o swoją nowicjuszkę?_ - popatrzyła na niego badawczo. ~ _Ona nie jest już moją nowicjuszką. Jesteśmy czarnymi magami, wygnańcami. _

~ _Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, wszystko z nią w porządku, oprócz wyczerpania nie odniosła ran. Jest pod opieką Rothena teraz. _

~ _Nie zadałem pytania. _

~ _Nie musiałeś. Widziałam sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzyła na Arenie. I nazwała cię po imieniu._ - przerwało jej znów chrząknięcie w tyłu. - Strażnicy przyszli eskortować cię do króla. Jesteś już na tyle silny, że możesz pojechać, ale nie przemęczaj się i wróć na kontrolę wieczorem. - wstała i podała mu tobołek z szatami. Jak zwykle miał nieprzeniniony wyraz twarzy, jak gdyby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Zdawała sobie sprawę co mogło oznaczać takie wezwanie do króla – ułaskawienie albo śmierć.

* * *

><p>Akkarin otworzył drzwi do sali audiencyjnej w Pałacu. Mimo osłabienia i wyraźnej bladości skóry, która odcinała się na tle jego czarnej szaty, wyglądał imponująco. Podszedł bliżej i opadł na kolano.<p>

- Królu, wzywałeś mnie. - Merin spojrzał na niego taksującym spojrzeniem i pozwolił mu wstać. Oprócz niego w sali znajdowało się kilku doradców króla i Balkan ubrany w białą szatę Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Tak, wzywałem. I jak pewnie się domyślasz ta wizyta jest związana z twoim powrotem z wygnania. Nielegalnym dodam. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji? - król miał bardzo poważną minę.

- Tak, wiem, że powrót z wygnania oznacza egzekucję. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Ichani nie zrobili tego dotychczas stawia Waszą Wysokość w jednoznacznej sytuacji. - pod maską obojętności ledwo ukrywał strach. Nie o siebie, bał się o los Sonei. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż ona zasłużyła w trakcie inwazji na lżejszą karę. Spuścił pokornie głowę.

- Świetnie. Karą za naruszenie wygnania jest śmierć. Ale jako, że uratowaliście miasto i zostaliście bohaterami skazanie was obojga byłoby mało dyplomatyczne z mojej strony. - Serce Akkarina zaczęło bić szybciej, poczuł iskierkę nadziei. - Jako, że pochodzisz z wpływowego Domu, twoja matka naprzykrza mi się i byłeś Wielkim Mistrzem, zostaniesz Czarnym Magiem Gildii. Masz codziennie wieczorem oddawać swoją moc na wzmocnienie Areny. Będziesz miał obstawę z wojowników, nie wolno Ci opuszczać Gildii. Nie wolno ci się spotykać prywatnie z Soneą do końca jej życia. Nie wolno Ci praktykować ani nauczać czarnej magii, chyba, że za pozwoleniem króla. A na osłodę... - Akkarin miał na myśli tylko jedno określenie tych warunków "dyplomatyczne niewolnictwo". Wrzał w środku, ale zgodzi się na wszystko jeśli to ma uratować dziewczynę. Mają krwawe pierścienie, są tajemne przejścia, będą mogli się spotykać nocami. Jego myśli przerwał Merin. - ... ożenisz się z moją siostrą.

Akkarin podniósł zszokowany wzrok na króla. Kątem oka widział, że Balkan również jest zaskoczony. Na twarzy monarchy błąkał się złośliwy uśmieszek. - Jak wiesz, długo z królową staramy się bezskutecznie o dziedzica. Ożenisz się z Kalią, spłodzisz syna, który powinien mieć po tobie silną moc, a jednocześnie będzie następcą tronu. Czyż nie jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie? - przypatrywał się uważnie w czarnego maga. - _I będę miał smycz również w nocy, gdy wojownicy zostaną za drzwiami. Genialne Merinie._ - pomyślał Akkarin. - _Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę, nie będę mógł dotknąć Sonei, pocałować, objąć jej delikatnego ciała...Nawet rozmawiać z nią będę musiał przy świadkach! A wszystko to po to, żeby miał nade mną kontrolę... _

- Czy zgadzasz się na te warunki? - zapytał król.

- Czy Sonea będzie traktowana na tych samych zasadach? - Akkarin chciał mieć pełny obraz sytuacji przed zgodzeniem się.

- Tak. Oczywiście bez tego punktu z ożenkiem. - ironiczny ton denerwował maga. - Do czasu egzekucji. - Merin bawił się z nim od początku rozmowy. Czarne oczy wysłały piorunujące spojrzenie. - Nie sądziłeś chyba, że mogę pozwolić sobie na pobłażanie dla łamania prawa, prawda? Za dziewczyną ze slumsów nikt płakał nie będzie, a publiczna egzekucja usprawiedliwi zachowanie ciebie przy życiu.

Akkarin wysłał do Balkana mentalne błaganie ~ _Balkan pomóż, powiedz coś!_

- Panie, ale ona jest młoda, naiwna, będzie ją łatwo kontrolować... - Wielki Mistrz próbował niezdarnie argumentować, nadal wstrząśnięty wyrachowaniem monarchy.

- Poza tym to ona zabiła 3 Ichanich oraz Kariko, gdy leżałem nieprzytomny, więc to raczej jej należy się rola bohaterki i ułaskawienie. - Mężczyzna w czarnych szatach ochłonął nieco po tych rewelacjach. Wiedział, że musi dać królowi niepodważalne argumenty. Jeśli ktoś ma zostać kozłem ofiarnym będzie to on, a nie Sonea.

- Królu, ostateczny pojedynek był relacjonowany przeze mnie do wszystkich magów, więc nie można podważyć jej poświęcenia. I podejrzewam, że jednak będą tacy, którym jej los nie jest obojętny, szczególnie wśród ludności slumsów. Jeśli ją stracimy będą zamieszki, których nie będziemy w stanie opanować. - Balkan również zaczął trzeźwo rozumować. - _Ten argument powinien przemówić do niego_.- pomyślał Akkarin, chociaż mina Merina nie wskazywała na to. - _Muszę użyć ostatniej karty przetargowej. On jest zdesperowany, jeśli chodzi o dziedzica._

- Zgadzam się na postawione przez króla ograniczenia, jednak nie poślubię Kalii, jeśli Sonei stanie się krzywda. - powiedział dumnie mag. Wiedział, że ryzykuje, ale szantaż był jedynym sposobem. Merin zmarszczył brwi i zaśmiał się w duchu – tylko Akkarin był na tyle odważny, albo szalony, żeby go szantażować. Wcześniejszy argument Balkana spowodował zmianę jego decyzji, ale upór Akkarina go zastanawiał.

- Dobrze, masz moje królewskie słowo, że oboje będziecie ułaskawieni w świetle zasług dla Krain Sprzymierzonych i nie stanie się wam żadna krzywda. - tutaj Merin zniżył głos i pochylił się. - Chyba, że zaczniecie konspirować przeciwko królowi lub Gildii.

Król podniósł się z tronu i odszedł bocznymi drzwiami. Audiencja skończyła się.

_Balkan, dziękuję. - _wysłał czarny mag. _Byłem wam to winien. - _odpowiedział Wielki Mistrz.


End file.
